Esos viernes por la noche
by JeanTitan
Summary: Quedarse solo en casa no es tan malo. Alerta: Masturbación/MarcoSolo/Obviamente piensa en Jean/Fantasía.


**Esos viernes por la noche**

- Cierra la puerta, no creo que lleguemos temprano.

- Sí, má.

- Tu hermana tampoco, dijo que iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de su amiga... ¿cómo se llama?

- Historia, pá.

- Te dejamos dinero por si quieres pedir algo, está la despensa llena. Hasta mañana, cielo.

Ambos adultos se despidieron con una sonrisa y pasaron el portal de la puerta, dejando a su hijo, Marco, solo toda la noche del viernes.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba a cuidar la casa, realmente disfrutaba la soledad de vez en cuando. Felizmente llamó y pidió la clásica pizza del viernes con una bebida.

Se metió en su habitación a esperar los 30 minutos para su pedido, perdiendo el tiempo en su laptop, revisando redes sociales y afinando vía mensaje directo los planes para el sábado en la tarde con sus colegas.

No puede negar la sonrisa tonta en su rostro al hablar con cierto "colega" al conversar sobre temas aleatorios, enviándose imágenes o viñetas tontas en un mensaje aparte, lo típico.

Después de pasados los minutos fue interrumpido al escuchar la puerta, con ello llegó su nada saludable cena.

- Su "amiga"… como no.

Dijo el chico con media pizza en la mejilla, mientras bajaba su _timeline_ y veía las fotos que Historia acababa de subir con su hermana. Al parecer estaba intentando enseñarle a Ymir cómo cocinar al ver a su hermana cubierta de… algo que se parece a una salsa verde en la cara y una licuadora hecha un desastre en el fondo en más de una foto.

Un pequeño golpe de envidia le vino al verlas, sí estaba feliz por ella pero igual le gustaría estar en una situación similar.

Suspiró y decidió pasar de pensar en la situación de nuevo y siguió bajando para ver las demás fotos, seguir contestando al mensaje grupal y a Jean. Sí, ese famoso colega es Jean.

Los minutos se le iban, la pizza y la bebida también. Terminó echado en su espalda mientras observaba la ventana de la conversación actualizarse con cada mensaje hasta que decidió dejar de prestarle atención al ver que se ponían a discutir otro tema una vez dictada la fecha y lugar de la reunión.

Se frotó los ojos y desvió la mirada a un lado, observando la mochila de la escuela con ciertos apuntes que debía estudiar.

- Tss… lo siento, hoy no pienso tocarlos.

Le habló a los útiles, como si le fueran a contestar y regresó la mirada a la pantalla, rascándose un poco el pecho. En una de las actualizaciones apareció la foto de Jean, otro cambio de avatar si lo quieren ver así. Una foto en la que estaba sin camisa, el pantalón dejando ver bien las marcas de su cadera, "entradas al paraíso". Presumiendo lo que tiene.

- Lo que haces por Mikasa, Kirschtein.

Rodó los ojos, muchas veces se ha imaginado que esas fotos son para él y precisamente esos pensamientos guiaron la mano en su pecho.

Tocándose por encima de la camisa el pecho, poco a poco hasta el torso. Su izquierda acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna, apenas tactando por las capas de ropa.

Deja un suspiro salir al rozarse un pezón un par de veces, se relame por el gusto y se detiene. Detesta admitir que con poco puede ponerse, con apenas eso y mucha de su imaginación. Justo en esos momentos incrementan las ganas para continuar, sin embargo tiende a ser metódico cuando tiene uno de esos impulsos.

Se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro, aún sabiendo que está solo. Fue al baño de su habitación y se lavó las manos, no iba a tocarse aquello con ese olor a pizza y de hecho prefería saber que está limpio antes de tocarse una zona tan privada. Claro que al final iba a tomarse una ducha pero eran ciertos ritos que hacía antes de ello.

Se aseguró de que su habitación esté con la cortina abajo y ventana cerrada, por meras paranoias, hizo espacio en su cama y acomodó la laptop en un sitio seguro.

Una vez satisfecho con eso, del cajón de su buró tomó un aceite para el cuerpo, no era lubricante tal cual pero era un buen sustituto y olía bien.

- Hmmm…

Se acomodó en su cama, volteo a ver y de nuevo esos ojos ámbar viéndolo, como si supiera qué es lo que va a hacer.

- Pero no me mires así, no es mi culpa.

Tragó saliva, intentó hacerse una imagen más sugestiva del otro y no una reprochadora.

No necesitaba tanto esfuerzo para eso, después de todo, no era la primera vez que tenía una de esas "sesiones" fantaseando con él.

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo comenzó a acariciarse por encima de la camisa, esta vez ya enfocado a sus zonas favoritas. Su derecha divagando por su torso hasta subirse la camisa y poder acariciarse el torso lentamente. Su izquierda a su cabello, su oreja, sus labios y deslizarla hasta su cuello. Sí, si algo le gustaba era hacerse la imagen completa de otras manos mimándolo de esa forma y tomarse su tiempo.

Entreabrió los labios y dejó salir un suspiro al tocarse de nuevo el pecho, rozándose los pezones y pellizcándolos mientras se contorsiona un poco. Deja salir sus suspiros libremente, sintiendo todo el calor ir a sus mejillas, la sangre reunirse en su entrepierna.

- Fff… Hmmm…

Se muerde continuamente el labio inferior y exhala aire caliente por la nariz mientras imagina cómo podría estar jugueteando de esa manera con su mejor amigo.

Así juega con su pecho hasta que su derecha se desliza hasta meterla en su pantalón, frotándose el miembro que ya estaba presionando la ropa con tal de salir. Un suspiro de alivio y en parte de asombro sale por sus labios al bajarse el pantalón con todo y ropa interior hasta las rodillas y ver su miembro completamente erguido, con la sangre agolpada en su punta pidiendo su atención.

Sonríe satisfecho y no pierde más tiempo. Se quita la camisa y los pantalones completamente, dejando las prendas caer en donde sea.

Se echa sobre su espalda y estira el brazo ara tomar el aceite para cuerpo. Deja sus dedos de la derecha bien empapados y la palma de la izquierda con una cantidad mesurada.

Un fuerte sonrojo invade sus mejillas de nuevo al abrirse de piernas y deslizar sus dedos hasta su entrepierna, pasando olímpicamente de su miembro pues ahora comenzó a acariciarse la entrada superficialmente con los dedos "lubricados".

Comenzó haciéndolo suavemente, tentándose el solo. Se contorneaba cada que introducía apenas su índice, se abría un poco más y gemía por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados. Hacía un sensual espectáculo para nadie.

Llevó la mano izquierda a tocarse su desesperado miembro, acariciando su glande con el pulgar, apretando todo su grosor en medida que se iba penetrando con el índice cada vez más profundo, tolerando cada vez mejor el dolor inicial.

Más suspiros le eran arrancados al anexar un segundo dedo, repitiendo la mecánica de simular el acto sexual hasta que llegó a tocarse ese punto que tanto le gustaba y que tantos gemidos le hizo sacar.

No tocaba su punto G tan seguido pues no quería terminar rápido. Tampoco se masturbaba el pene con tanta insistencia, solo lo suficiente como para sentir el gusto y mantener la erección mientras esperaba a que su imaginación le diera una imagen más nítida de su fantasía de la noche.

- A-ahh… hmmm… Jean, Jean… ¡Jean!

Abrió los ojos y rompió con la imagen. Su miembro ya estaba dejando líneas blancas de líquido preseminal por su mano y su entrada estaba estrechando más sus dedos para evitar su salida, pidiendo continuar pero tenía otra idea en mente para extender su íntima sesión. Se colocó de lado aún tocándose el interior, pero decidió sacarse los dedos para acomodarse mejor en su posición favorita.

Se colocó en cuatro sobre la cama, logrando tener una buena vista a la pantalla de la computadora aún activa. No podía negar que se sentía completamente sucio haciendo algo así con una fotografía suya pero qué mas daba. No se iba a enterar.

Levantó bien la cadera y llevó de nuevo las manos a sus respectivos sitios, dejando la mejilla apoyada sobre la sábana. Esa era su posición favorita. De esa manera le era más fácil imaginarse que ese alguien estaba detrás suyo, invadiendo todo lo que le permitiesen sus carnes.

- Ah… ¡Ahh…!

Gritó al invadirse de nuevo y de golpe, logrando estar más excitado y con una mayor necesidad. Sus dedos masajeando su punto G de manera sincronizada. Su mano atendiendo el miembro a la par de sus dedos y poder emular el acto que su imaginación estaba construyendo en su mente.

- J-Jean… por favor….

Se mordió el labio, intentando no ser ruidoso pero no podía evitarlo. Imaginar a Jean tomándolo de esa manera, sentir lo violento que puede ser, el vigor de su cuerpo impulsándolo contra él, el deseo que lo estaría llevando a penetrarlo con cada vez más fuerza y él recibiéndolo con todo el gusto. Sin tener suficiente.

Su diestra obedecía a la perfección sus comandos, castigando ese punto sin dejarlo descansar o respirar. Su izquierda tocando su miembro algo torpe pues no era la mano dominante en su caso.

De hecho no necesitaba tocarse con tanto ímpetu el miembro. Su punto G y su imaginación se encargaron de darle por fin su orgasmo, permitiendo que libere sus gemidos a manera de gritos ahogados en pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez, manchando la sábana y parte de su torso con hilos blancos de su esencia.

- ¡J-Jeaaah!... ¡Jeaann!... ¡Ah, Jean!

Que se contorsionara de nuevo y echase la cabeza hacia atrás, gozando esa electricidad correr por su espalda hasta desaparecer y dejarlo tenso sobre la cama, aún moviendo sus caderas y sus dedos por más, pero a un ritmo más apacible hasta haber cesado.

El joven quedó totalmente quieto, su habitación comenzó a llenarse de sus jadeos, de los cuales ahora era consciente. Su mirada perdida en la pared con una sonrisa satisfecha debido a ese orgasmo.

Así estuvo unos pocos minutos hasta que se relajó totalmente. Sacó sus dedos, dejó su miembro y se recostó de lado, aún recuperando su respiración y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Pero esa calma no le duró mucho al ver que la ventana de conversación con el respectivo sujeto de su fantasía le llamó la atención. El mensaje ahí escrito le hizo estallas en risas.

_Hola?_

_hello?_

_Marco_

_Marco_

_Marcookie?_

_Marco!_

_Deja de pajearte y contestame!_


End file.
